yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 217
=Major Events= *The evil spirit inhabiting Bakura (Yami Bakura) reveals himself to be in actuality, Zorc Necrophades himself. *The Pharaoh Summons the 3 Egyptian Gods, "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". *None of the Gods have enough power to defeat Zorc, and they are destroyed. The Pharaoh's only hope rests with Yugi. =Summary= (NOTE: for steps in the Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura Duel please see the Featured Duel section below) Enter the 3 Egyptian Gods *The Pharaoh just retrieved his Millennium Puzzle. His life energy is replenished and he is ready to call upon the 3 Egyptian Gods to battle Zorc. **The Pharaoh Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". *Meanwhile back at the Shadow RPG table: : Yami Yugi "Well it appears the game has shifted in my favor..." : Yami Bakura: "Your creatures are no match for Zorc. I should know since he and I are one and the same!" : Yami Yugi: "Hold on... you mean... YOU are Zorc?!?" : Yami Bakura: (evil laughter) "Surprised!! How's THAT for a twist? Now, let's go in for a closer look shall we?" * And with that, Yami Bakura transfers his and Yami Yugi's soul into the Shadow RPG, entering respectively Zorc and the Pharaoh. : Pharaoh: "Surrender now Zorc! Or face the rage of the three Egyptian Gods!" : Zorc Necrophades" "When I am through with them, your deities shall bow before the Lord of Darkness!" Complete Darkness * The Pharaoh orders "Obelisk the Tormentor" to attack with Fist of Fate, then follows up with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" ("Slifer, lay down your judgement upon this enemy of Egypt") and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" ("Ra, may your eternal light banish the darkness"). ** He then orders Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra to combine their attacks: respectively Fist of Fury, Thunderforce Attack, and Blaze Cannon Blast. Ra's last attack is of such magnitude it buries Zorc into a big crater underground. * For a moment, the light returns; it seems as if the Pharaoh has triumphed. However Zorc soon emerges from his crater and shifts the moon, provoking a solar eclipse!! The light is gone and Egypt is covered in complete darkness. ** The Pharaoh orders his three Gods to attack before the light is gone. However Zorc grabs Obelisk and rises high in the sky: he continues to grow in power as the darkness spreads. *** Slifer and Ra attack Zorc, but their attacks don't even phase him. His counter-attack however destroys all three Egyptian Gods. **** The Pharaoh loses part of his life energy. =Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Yami Bakura - Part 3= Duel continues from previous episode. Yugi Muto's Turn *"Necro Soldier's" effect activates: Bakura can Special Summon another "Necro Soldier" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) from his Deck in Defense Position. **The effect of the "Necro Soldier" that was just Summoned immediately activates: Bakura can Special Summon a third "Necro Soldier" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) from his Deck in Defense Position. *"Silent Swordsman LV4's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Swordsman LV4" → "Silent Swordsman LV5": 3000 → 3500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Summons "Silent Magician LV0" (1000 ATK / 1000 DEF) in Attack Position. *Attacks Bakura's three "Necro Soldiers" with "Marshmallon", "Silent Magician LV0", and "Silent Swordsman LV5". **Bakura activates Continuous Trap Card "Narrow Corridor": only the attacks of "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician LV0" go through. Two of Bakura's "Necro Soldiers" are destroyed. Yami Bakura's Turn *"Silent Magician LV0's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Magician LV0" → "Silent Magician LV1": 1000 → 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Bakura activates Continuous Spell Card "Counterbalance": during each player's End Phase, that player must send a number of cards from the top of his Decks to the Graveyard equal to the number of monsters on the playing field. This includes Bakura's Phantoms! **In addition, As Bakura does not have a Graveyard due to the effect of "Cursed Twin Dolls", "Counterbalance's" effect does not apply to him. *Summons "Necro Mannequin" (500 ATK / 500 DEF) in Defense Position. *Activates Continuous Trap Card "Necro Cycle": it allows him to Special Summon another "Necro Mannequin" (500 ATK / 500 DEF) in Defense Position. Yugi Muto's Turn *"Silent Swordsman LV5's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Swordsman LV5" → "Silent Swordsman LV6": 3500 → 4000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Bakura's "Necro Cycle" allows him to Special Summon another "Necro Mannequin" (500 ATK / 500 DEF) in Defense Position. *Yugi uses "Silent Swordsman LV6" to attack & destroy Bakura's "Necro Soldier". **Due to "Cursed Twin Dolls's" effect, "Necro Soldier" is Special Summoned on Bakura's side of the field as a Phantom. *Uses "Silent Magician LV1" to attack & destroy Bakura's first "Necro Mannequin". **Due to "Cursed Twin Dolls's" effect, "Necro Mannequin" is Special Summoned on Bakura's side of the field as a Phantom. *Since there are 11 monsters on the field, due to Bakura's "Counterbalance" Yugi must send 11 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Yugi has 17 cards left in his Deck. ** Due to "Cursed Twin Dolls's" effect, Yugi's Life Points increase by 200 for each card sent from his Hand/Deck to the Graveyard, i.e. by 11 × 200 = 2200 (Yugi: 1000 → 3200 Life Points). Yami Bakura's Turn *"Silent Magician LV1's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Magician LV1" → "Silent Magician LV2": 1500 → 2000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Summons "Necro Wall" and activates its effect: Bakura Special Summons two "Necro Wall Tokens" in Defense Position. Yugi Muto's Turn *"Silent Swordsman LV6's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Swordsman LV6" → "Silent Swordsman LV7": 4000 → 4500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Silent Swordsman LV7" to attack & destroy Bakura's first "Necro Wall Token". **Since Token Monsters are removed from the field when destroyed, "Necro Wall Token" does not return as a Phantom due to "Cursed Twin Dolls". *Uses "Silent Magician LV2" to attack & destroy Bakura's second "Necro Wall Token". **Since Token Monsters are removed from the field when destroyed, "Necro Wall Token" does not return as a Phantom due to "Cursed Twin Dolls". *Activates Spell Card "Aria from Beyond": Yugi selects and activates Bakura's "Spirit Sword of Sealing", targeting his own "Silent Swordsman LV7" and removing it from the game. It thus does not count towards "Counterbalance's" effect. *Since there are 11 monsters on the field, due to Bakura's "Counterbalance" Yugi must send 11 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Yugi has 5''' cards left in his Deck. ** Due to "Cursed Twin Dolls's" effect, Yugi's Life Points increase by 200 for each card sent from his Hand/Deck to the Graveyard, i.e. by 11 × 200 = 2200 (Yugi: 3200 → 5400 Life Points). Yami Bakura's Turn *"Silent Magician LV2's" special ability activates: its LV increases by one and it gains 500 ATK ("Silent Magician LV2" → "Silent Magician LV3": 2000 → 2500 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Summons "Necro Jar" (1100 ATK / 800 DEF) and uses it to attack Yugi's "Silent Magician LV3". **"Necro Jar" is destroyed (Bakura: 1600 → 200 Life Points), activating its special ability: Yugi must send 1 card from his Deck to the Graveyard for every multiple of 300 Life Points Bakura lost in Battle Damage; with 1400 damage inflicted to Bakura, Yugi sends 4 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard. Yugi has '''1 card left in his Deck. *** Due to "Cursed Twin Dolls's" effect, Yugi's Life Points increase by 200 for each card sent from his Hand/Deck to the Graveyard, i.e. by 4 × 200 = 800 (Yugi: 5400 → 6200 Life Points). *Activates "Necro Wall's" effect and Special Summons another two "Necro Wall Tokens" in Defense Position. Yugi Muto's Turn *Draws his last card during the Draw Phase. *Tributes "Marshmallon" and "Silent Magician LV3" to Summon "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" (0 ATK / 0 DEF). **Activates "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction's" special ability (explained next episode). Duel concludes next episode.